itadragonballfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Lista dei pianeti
Questa pagina contiene la lista dei vari pianeti presenti nelle serie di manga e anime Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z e Dragon Ball GT: Pianeti apparsi nel manga * Terra - La Terra futuristica di Dragon Ball. * Giove - Il quinto pianeta del sistema solare. * Pianeta Freezer #79 - Una delle basi di Freezer, apparso quando Vegeta vi ritorna dopo essere stato battuto sulla Terra. Su questo pianeta avviene la prima apparizione di Kiwi. * Namecc - Pianeta originario dei namecciani, venne attaccato ed infine distrutto da Freezer. * Neo Namecc - Il nuovo pianeta dei namecciani, nato da un desiderio espresso con le sfere del drago dopo la distruzione di Namecc. * Vegeta - Si tratta del pianeta originario dei Saiyan. Era dotato di una gravità dieci volte superiore a quella terrestre. In origine, oltre che dai Saiyan, era abitato anche dagli Tsufuru, che però vennero sterminati. * Zoon - Pianeta natale di Pui Pui. * Dark Star - Pianeta natale di Yakon. Pianeti dell'aldilà * Pianeta del Re Kaioh del Nord - Piccolo pianeta situato nell'Aldilà, dotato di un diametro di circa 100 metri. Nonostante le dimensioni, ha una gravità 10 volte superiore a quella terrestre. * Dai Kaio Sei - Si tratta del pianeta in cui dimorano il Gran Maestro Re Kaioh ed i più grandi guerrieri defunti di tutto l'universo. * Pianeta dei Kaiohshin - Pianeta dove vive il Kaiohshin dell'Est, l'autorità più importante dell’universo. * Heaven '- A gigantic planet in the Other World, covered with flowers and plants. It has a strange glow around it. It looks slightly like Earth but every one on the planet has a ghostly tail. * 'Sacred World of the Kais - Home of the Supreme Kais in the Other World, the highest ranking deities in Dragon Ball (unlike the Kais, the Supreme Kais do not seem to have individual worlds). Pianeti solo citati * Metamor - Pianeta abitato da guerrieri di basso livello, che però hanno inventato la danza di Metamor. * Regno dei Demoni - Pianeta in cui regnava Darbula prima di essere posseduto da Babidy. * Shikk - Pianeta conquistato da Nappa, Radish, e Vegeta in soli tre giorni. * Yardrat - Pianeta dove Goku ha imparato la tecnica del teletrasporto. Pianeti apparsi solo nei filler * Arlia - Pianeta popolato da insetti antropomorfi distrutto da Nappa e Vegeta, appare in alcuni episodi filler fra l'attacco di Radish e l'arrivo dei Saiyan sulla Terra. * Aruhua - Pianeta distrutto da Kid Bu milioni di anni prima della narrazione. * Falso Namecc - Piccolo pianeta abitato da due alieni chiamati Raiti e Zacro. * Rito - Il pianeta originario degli orfani dello spazio, distrutto da Kiwi e la sua squadra per ordine di Freezer. Pianeti apparsi solo negli OAV * Big Gete Star – Pianeta artificiale, ha avuto origine da un Cip in grado di potenziarsi unendosi ad altri dispositivi elettronici, di cui ebbe a disposizione una grande quantità, dato che si trovava in una discarica spaziale. *'Cooler #98' - Questo è il pianeta natale di Salza (e forse anche di Jeice). * Cooler #256 (Magma) - Il pianeta di Doore, citato in Shonen Jump. * Conuts – Pianeta dove sono nati Tapion e Minosha, e pianeta dove è stato originato Hildegarn. * Dark - Pianeta dove è naufragato il Dr. Raichi. * Kanassa – Pianeta apparso nello special Le origini del mito, viene attaccato dalla squadra di Bardak, che ne annienta la popolazione. * Makyo Star – Pianeta di Garlic Jr.. Distrutto da Gohan durante la saga di Garlic Jr.. * Meat - Pianeta dove la squadra di Bardak è stata uccisa da Dodoria e i suoi uomini, dietro ordine di Freezer. * Neo Vegeta – Pianeta in cui Paragas ha stabilito la sua base operativa, in quanto sarebbe ben presto stato distrutto da una cometa chiamata "G'moll". * Shamo - Pianeta i cui cui abitanti sono stati schiavizzati da Paragas e Broly, venne poi distrutto dal Super Saiyan Leggendario. * Totokama – Pianeta citato nel film Il Super Saiyan della Leggenda, Vegeta e Broly vi si recano alla ricerca del Super Saiyan Leggendario. Pianeti apparsi solo in Dragon Ball GT * Bihe - Asteroide simile ad un pianeta popolato da vermi giganti chiamati Mouma. * Cetaceous - Pianeta popolato da dinosauri. Una delle sette sfere del drago dalle stelle nere è atterrata qui. * Gogonyysh - Pianeta abitato da coccodrilli chiamati "Gia'othos". * Imegga - Il primo pianeta visitato da Goku, Trunks, e Pan durante la loro ricerca delle sfere del drago dalle stelle nere e da loro liberato dalla tirannia del sovrano Don Kir. * Kelbo - Pianeta dotato di un'intensa attività sismica. È popolato da alieni umanoidi e da un mostro con le sembianze di un pesce gatto chiamato Zunnama. Una delle sfere del drago dalle stelle nere è atterrata qui. * Pianeta Luud - Pianeta abitato da una setta che adora la macchina mutante Luud. * M-2 - Pianeta dove vivono il Dr. Myuu e le Macchine Mutanti. * Momasu - Pianeta dove tutto è gigantesco. Una delle sette sfere del drago dalle stelle nere è atterrata qui. * Neo Plant (Vegeta) - Si tratta di una copia di Plant, cioè del pianeta Vegeta quando ancora era popolato dagli Tsufuru. Venne creato da Baby usando le sfere del drago dalla stella nera. * Pital - Si tratta di un pianeta ospedale, in cui Goku, Trunks e Pan atterrano per curare un ragazzino alieno sopravvissuto alla distruzione della sua astronave. Il ragazzino si scopre poi essere posseduto da Baby. * Polaris - Un pianeta ghiacciato. Una delle sfere del drago dalle stelle nere è atterrata qui. * Rudeeze - Pianeta deserto, popolato solamente da enormi vermi rossi. Una delle sfere del drago dalle stelle nere è atterrata qui. * Tigere - Pianeta abitato da creature simili a tigri. Una delle sfere del drago dalle stelle nere è atterrata qui. Altri Pianeti * Arcose – A planet home to the Arcosians, a race responsible for supplying the Saiyans with additional money and technology after conquering the Tuffles. * Eros - A planet where according to Mr. Popo, an evil dragon surfaced, before moving on to destroying an entire galaxy. * Planet Litt '- The the planet that Vegeta came to while in search of Goku. Vegeta killed many fighters there who worked under Frieza including Rittain and then destroyed the entire planet. * 'Namchek – A planet only mentioned by name, when King Kai searches his planetary address book for the location of Namek. * Namchinno – A planet only mentioned by name, when King Kai searches his planetary address book for the location of Namek. * Name ("nee-me") – A planet only mentioned by name, when King Kai searches his planetary address book for the location of Namek. * Snake Way - Serpent Road(蛇の道 Hebi no Michi) is a 621,300 mile road, located in the Other World, above Hell, and leads from King Yemma's palace to King Kai's planet, and is the only method of getting to the latter (other than teleporting). It took Goku 207 days to reach the end at an average speed of 125 miles per hour. In the anime, it is also the home of Princess Snake, an anime-exclusive filler character who falls in love with Goku. * Rygol 7 - A planet only mentioned by name in the Ocean Group dub, when Vegeta explains to Goku how his squad had trouble defending against the advanced technology used by the planet's people to repel the Saiyans until Bardock developed the "fake moon" technique used to transform into a Great Ape in the absence of a lunar body. * Tazba - A planet only mentioned by name, when during one of Frieza's flashbacks King Vegeta questions a Saiyan warrior on the status of its capture. * Tritek – A planet only mentioned by name, when Nappa explains that the batch of Saibamen used against the Z Fighters on Earth is the same batch as the "ones that survived that crazy battle on Tritek."